Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog (also known as Ermitkay in Pig Latin for the party teaser video), is the most famous Muppet, who will make an appearance at the Muppets World Tour as a mascot. Members will be able to buy his costume at the party. Kermit the Frog enjoys the Muppets’ return to fame following their latest big-screen hit—until they kick off a global tour and he’s mistaken for the World’s Number One Criminal, Constantine. Kermit the Frog, arguably Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, was the star and host of The Muppet Show, played a significant role on Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. He continues to star in the Muppet movies and makes numerous TV appearances.http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Kermit_the_Frog Personality and Traits Kermit the Frog is the head of the Muppet gang. Whenever there is problem, Kermit will always try to fix it. He is the kind of person/frog who is loving and caring. He will stop at nothing to make sure you are happy. Kermit has had an ongoing relationship with Miss Piggy over the years, though it has had its ups and downs. Kermit's most well-known catchphrase is "Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here!" He typically introduced acts on The Muppet Show by waving his arms wildly and shouting "Yaaaay!" Quotes Glitches *There is a glitch where Kermit doesn't get added to your friends list even after trying to add him. Polo Field said on Twitter that the team was trying to fix this. Interview Kermit had an interview with Aunt Arctic in the Club Penguin Times at the start of the party. AA: Hi Kermit. Thanks so much for coming by for the interview. Kermit: It's great to be here, Aunt Arctic! I'm thrilled that our tour got to come to Club Penguin. AA: And how do you find the island so far? Kermit: It's cold! Frogs aren't used to cold. As we say: it's not easy turning blue. Ha! But everyone is so friendly and keeps telling me to come to their igloo for a party! AA: A lot of our readers have been practicing their performances. What do you look for in a performer? Kermit: Lots of passion, a positive attitude... and be yourself, no matter how wild or weird! Those are the most important things when you're working with the Muppets! AA: What are you working on? Are you helping with the rehearsals? Kermit: Not really, no. I'll be busy in the Stage, getting ready for the show. But I'll make sure I come out and visit! AA: One final question, Kermit. It isn't easy being green, is it? Kermit: It's pretty wonderful... but you'd know, wouldn't you? Hehe! #WaddleOn with The Muppets In WaddleOn with The Muppets, Kermit is one of the main characters. He and Fozzie are having tea and "trumpets" in England when a Goldsmith Force member steals the Golden Anvil from the Museum. Kermit and Fozzie have to chase him all around the world, doing things such as riding an out-of-control airplane and encountering other Muppets along the way. Finally, they catch up to the thief in the Plaza. He fixes Kermit and Fozzie's friendship after they have had a fight. The thief reveals himself to be the Golden Anvil all along. Kermit and Fozzie then take him to the Muppet Theater for a party, which causes the anvil to go back to the Museum. Trivia *He had a penguin called Ermitkay in the first teaser video for the party, which is Pig Latin for Kermit. *The world's number one criminal, Constantine, bears a striking resemblance to him. *He will be the second non-penguin mascot after Herbert P. Bear. **However, he is believed to be a temporary mascot. *He is giving away the Kermit's Giveaway Background from March 20, 2014 to April 1, 2014. **It is probably the only item he will ever giveaway as he is believed to never return to the Island after Muppets World Tour. *Kermit is best friends with Fozzie Bear, and the two are most often seen as an inseparable pair. However, in the party, they are rarely seen next to each other, except for the Muppet's World Tour background. *Cadence invited him to the island to perform for the Muppets' tour around the world, and so, Kermit accepted. Kermit hands you the Muppets Passport when you first login to the party, and directs you to the performances all over Club Penguin. Later, on March 28, he hosts the finale performance at the Muppet Theater. *Initially, Kermit was a lizard-like creature. He subsequently made a number of television appearances before his status as a frog was established, which was shortly before Sesame Street began. His collar was added at the time to make him seem more froglike and to conceal the seam between his head and body. Gallery Player Card/In-Game Kermitpc.png|Kermit's Player Card. Kermit_in_game.svg|Kermit's in-game sprite. EntireKermitCostumePenguinInGame.png|A penguin wearing the entire Kermit suit in-game. KermitTeaserVideoPenguinInGame.png|Ermitkay from the first party teaser. Buddy List Character 33 88.png Kermit real.jpg|Kermit on the Buddy List. Kermit Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsKermitTheFrog1stTimeDeutschHandschuheMineShack.png|Kermit at the Mine Shack in the German server Handschuhe. Kermit Handschuhe.png|Kermit at the Stadium on the German server Handschuhe. kermit2.png|Kermit at the Stadium. kermit5.png|Kermit, admiring the Taj Mahal. kermit3.png|Kermit smiling at the Stadium. kermit13.png|Kermit at the Dock on a German server. kermit9.png|Kermit at the Ski Village. 2014-03-20 19-05-58 Скриншот экрана.png|Kermit on the Russian server Aurora. kermitdancing.png|Kermit dancing. kermitwalking.png|Kermit walking in a spanish server. YAAAAAY.jpg Kermit with ifellfromgel.PNG Artwork KermitPenguin.png Kermittehfrog.png Kermit the Frog.png Kermit.png Other Ermitkay.jpg|Kermit's penguin in the first teaser. Kermit on Puffle Laptop.jpg|Kermit on a laptop playing Club Penguin. Kermit and AA.jpg Kermit Game On.jpg Muppet_Theater_with_Kermit.PNG Kermit_Signature.png|His signature. Sources and References Category:Muppets Category:Muppets World Tour Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mascots Category:Famous Characters Category:Meetable Character